


tainted memories

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: 39 - Kissing tears from the other’s face
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 23





	tainted memories

_ Nightmare. _

Adrian had called her Nightmare.

Such a simple word, yet able to bear so much trauma. A word ruined by years of innumerable lies and misdoings. A word whose meaning she was only able to associate with her villainous past.

The word echoed throughout her mind, its sound filling every crevice. A thousand different memories were dredged up with it, each one even more painful than the last. A shiver raced down Nova’s spine. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill any second. Her hands started to shake. She took in a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, though it did nothing to stop her rising panic.

Slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet Adrian’s, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

His joking expression fell, eyes going wide. Concern washed over his features. A frown tugged at his lips as his brow knit together.

Nova started to speak, though the words felt heavy on her tongue and no sound came out. She waited a second before trying again, but to no avail.

Adrian shook his head, almost as if he didn’t need words to understand her meaning.

“I’m sorry,” Adrian said, voice almost a whisper. “So,  _ so _ sorry.”

She offered no resistance as he pulled her into his arms, feeling as if all energy had been drained out of her. Her body slumped against his and she buried her face against his chest. 

Nova took in another slow, stabilizing breath, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. With each passing second, her panic slowly started to subside. She soon found herself able to focus on little else aside from the weight of Adrian’s arms around her and the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek.

By the time they finally pulled apart, tears were streaming freely down her face. Adrian gently set his hand against her cheek, gently wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. He still had one arm wrapped around her as his lips grazed against her skin, his feather-light kisses brushing away her tears.

For the longest time, neither said a word. Nova just allowed herself to be held, finding his mere presence to be comforting.

Her racing heart began to slow.

She found herself lost in his gentle touches, her thoughts free of tainted memories.


End file.
